gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Black Friday Sale
Information for former Black Friday sales are being gathered A Black Friday is a sale involving items that were previously stocked in the La Victoire and that can be purchasable using Gaia Cash. Items 2010 *Icy Blue Bundle **Loyal Cardinal *Warm Red Bundle **Aoi Tribe *Classic Black Bundle **Ballad Punk *Festive Rainbow Bundle **Dark Jubilee 2011 *Understated Black bundle **The Gravedigger's Exorcism *Cozy Brown bundle **Mrs. Butterscotch *Celestial Blue bundle **King of Terra *Regal Red bundle **Lady Jane's Lace *Joyful Color bundle **Shepherdess Pastorale 2012 *Bitter bundle **Aamira the Serene *Sour bundle **Mellow Cryptodira *Spicy bundle **Anzen Rider *Savory bundle **Cruel Cleaner *Sweet bundle **Minty Kisses *Creamy bundle **Blushing Light Charmer 2013 2014 June 2014 ;2000 / 5000 C *Wintergreen Refrain *Somber Bloom *Disgrace of Hubris *Azure Mystere *Maisy Lovely Locks *Super Black Friday 2k13 Grab Bag 1499 / 3000 C *Super Black Friday 2k13 Grab Bag (6 Pack) 7499 / 15000 Gaia Cash November 2014 Trivia *The 999 / 1000 Cash Bundles were restocked January 1, 2014. Schedule ;Announcement | Sale beings - Sale ends :November 22, 2010 | 26 → 29 :November 22, 2011 | 22 → 25 :November 19, 2012 | 23 → 26 :November 25, 2013 | 27 → December 2 :June 16, 2014 | 19 :November 26, 2014 | 26 → December 1 Gallery ;Banners Cs banner 2k10nov26 blackfriday.jpg|November 26, 2010 Cs banner 2k11nov22 blackfriday.jpg|November 22, 2011 Cs banner 2k12nov19 blackfriday.jpg|November 19, 2012 Cs banner 2k13nov25 blackfriday.jpg|November 26, 2013 Cs_salebanner 2k13nov27 blackfriday pink.png|Nov 27; Lovely Pink Bundle Cs salebanner 2k13nov27 blackfriday wintergreenrefrain.png|ditto; Wintergreen Refrain Cs salebanner 2k13nov27 blackfriday azure.png|ditto; Azure Mystere Cs salebanner 2k13nov28 blackfriday blue.png|Nov 28; Refreshing Blue Bundle Cs salebanner 2k13nov29 blackfriday cream.png|Nov 29; Sincere Cream Bundle Cs salebanner 2k13nov30 blackfriday red.png|Nov 30; Dynamic Red Bundle Cs salebanner 2k13nov30 blackfriday maisy.png|ditto; Maisy Lovely Locks Cs salebanner 2k13dec01 blackfriday purple.png|Dec 01; Mysterious Purple Bundle Cs salebanner 2k13dec02 blackfriday black.png|Dec 02; Stylish Black Blundle ;Promos Cs promo 2k10nov26 blackfriday.jpg|Nov 26, 2010 Cs promo 2k11nov22 blackfriday.jpg|Nov 22, 2011 Cs promo 2k12nov19 blackfriday.jpg|Nov 19, 2012 Cv promo 2k13nov22.png|November 22, 2013; Club Verge Cs promo 2k13nov25 blackfriday.jpg|Nov 25 Cs 2k13nov27gif bf header.gif|Gaia-sama gif Cs promo 2k13nov27 blackfriday bundles.jpg|Nov 27; Bundles Cs promo 2k13nov27 blackfriday newsets.jpg|ditto; New sets Cs promo 2k13nov27 blackfriday favorites.jpg|ditto; Favorites Cs promo 2k13nov27 blackfriday wednesday.jpg|ditto; Wednesday Cs promo 2k13nov28 blackfriday thursday.jpg|Nov 28; Thursday Cs promo 2k13nov29 blackfriday friday.jpg|Nov 29; Friday Cs promo 2k13nov30 blackfriday saturday.jpg|Nov 30; Saturday Cs promo 2k13dec01 blackfriday sunday.jpg|Dec 01; Sunday Cs promo 2k13dec02 blackfriday monday.jpg|Dec 02; Monday Ci promo 2k13dec02 blackfriday grabbag.jpg|ditto; Grab Bag ;Schedules Cs schedule 2k11nov22 blackfriday.jpg|Nov 22, 2011 Cs schedule 2k12nov19 blackfriday.jpg|Nov 19, 2012 Cs schedule 2k13nov25 blackfriday.png‎|Nov 25, 2013 Cs bfs2k13 schedule final.jpg|Nov 27, 2013; Final ver. Cs schedule 2k13nov27 blackfriday wednesday.jpg|ditto; Wednesday Cs schedule 2k13nov28 blackfriday thursday.jpg|Nov 28; Thursday Cs schedule 2k13nov29 blackfriday friday.jpg|Nov 29; Friday Cs schedule 2k13nov30 blackfriday saturday.jpg|Nov 30; Saturday Cs schedule 2k13dec01 blackfriday sunday.jpg|Dec 01; Sunday Cs schedule 2k13dec02 blackfriday monday.jpg|Dec 02; Monnday See also *Black Friday Anncmnt:2011 References External links *Landing page Black Friday Sale 2013 Gaian threads Category:Placeholder category (events)